A Mermaid's Wedding
by Triteia624
Summary: SpongeBob and friends have been assigned with their own duties for Triton and Aliza's wedding. But something's bothering Avery, Triton's little brother. Can SpongeBob and his helpful spirit find out what it is and help Avery overcome it, or will it end in chaos?
1. Big News

**SpongeBob's P.O.V.:**

It was a beautiful morning in Bikini Bottom. The sun was shining, the scallops are singing, and it's another wonderful day to work at no other than the Krusty Krab!

"Goodbye, Gary!" I said to my pet snail, Gary, who replied with a "Meow" (**_See you later, SpongeBob!_**). I skipped on my way, singing one of my favorite Krusty Krab tunes:

_Oh, how I love to make Krabby Patties!_

_They make me oh so happy!_

_Who doesn't want something so delicious_

_When it's just so… um… yummy-licious?_

I made it to the Krusty Krab as soon as I finished humming my song (again). But just as I reached the door, Mr. Krabs burst out, grabbing me with two claws and yelling, "Come on in, boy! We got news from his Majesty, King Neptune!" He quickly ran in the restaurant with me in tow. Before I even knew it, I was seated next to Sandy, Patrick, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, and Squidward.

Mr. Krabs informed, "King Neptune sent me a letter, telling me to have each of you here, including meself, at this time." I asked curiously, "Why, Mr. K?" Mr. Krabs replied, "Because Neptune has important news to tell us. He should be here by…"

**KABOOM!**

Suddenly, a thunder clap from outside greeted us. A horse-drawn carriage soon appeared from above and landed in front of the restaurant. Out of a scallop shell-shaped door swam out King Neptune with a trident in one hand. He swam into the restaurant with two angel fish blowing into trumpets, announcing his presence. He greeted us, "Good day, my mortal subjects." We all bowed down to him. He said in his booming voice, "I have called you all to assist in a very special occasion, and it will mean a lot to me and my family if you will witness it with your very eyes."

Sandy raised her hand. "Yes, mammal?" Neptune asked. Sandy questioned in her southern voice, "What is the occasion, your Highness?" Neptune grinned with a smile so big that we can see it through his red beard, as if the news was something for him to be proud of.

And it was.

"My son, Prince Triton, is getting married," he said proudly through his smile. We all gasped in enthusiasm. "Married? That's amazing, your Majesty!" I exclaimed joyously as I jumped out of my seat. Mr. Krabs said, "Congratulations to your son, King Neptune! He'll make a fine husband!" He then added sheepishly, "I hope." Sandy then asked in excitement, "So, who's the gal? I bet she's purtier than the shiniest pearl in all the seven seas!" Neptune stated, "I was getting to that. He will be married to the beautiful Princess Aliza of Sea Valley. This is what she looks like." He then used his trident to make an aqua whirlwind that turned into the figure of a beautiful mermaid. She has long brown hair, sparkling aqua eyes, a matching aqua fish tail, pale green skin, and the most radiant smile a mermaid could give. She is very… dazzling.

"Whoa."

"She _is_ purtier than the shiniest pearl in all the seven seas!"

"I really like her hair!"

"Somebody call heaven, 'cause I heard an angel's gone missing!"

"She is as beautiful as Aphrodite, indeed."

"Oh, my!"

"I _must_ know the secrets of her beauty!"

We all commented on her beauty. Neptune made her disappear with a snap of his fingers and said, "Back to the subject. Now, I need you to assist in this wedding, and I know you can accomplish it all." We all listened attentively. He conjured up a scroll that levitated in the air as he cleared his throat. "Now," he began, "Here are your duties;

"Mrs. Puff, my son and his fiancé would be pleased if you can help with the reception after the wedding. They want it simple but as lovely as possible." Mrs. Puff gasped with excitement. "I would be honored, your Majesty!" Neptune nodded and continued.

"Pearl Krabs, I understand your knowledge of dress sewing, so Princess Aliza wishes you would make dresses for her and the bridesmaids, who by the way will be you, Sandy, and a few special friends of the princess." Pearl replied with a 'Whee-hee!' Neptune rolled his eyes slightly.

"Squidward Tentacles, will you, as a special conductor, perform the wedding march with the Atlantean Band?" Squidward's eyes widened. "Me? Conducting my favorite band? My one great dream! I'll do it, your Greatness!"

"Somehow, I had a feeling you'd say yes," Neptune commented, "Anyhow, Patrick Star, it is a great responsibility to be the ring bearer for the bride and groom." Patrick confusedly asked, "What's a ring bear?" Neptune replied as specifically as he can, "A ring bearer is the one carrying the rings for the ones getting married. You have to carry them to my son and Aliza so they can be officially wedded." Patrick nodded, and then said, "I don't know. Seems awfully hard." Neptune slapped a hand on his face.

"I better think of a solution for this. Anyway, Sandy, I suggest you, as an amazing guitar player, would be one of our entertainers for the reception. And very lucky, too, because the bride happens to be a music lover, especially guitar." Sandy smiled, and then grabbed a guitar from out of nowhere and played a pretty tune. "Can do, your Highness!"

"Mr. Krabs, will you be in charge of checking the catering of some of our fine chefs?" Mr. Krabs made an uneasy face. Neptune sighed and added, "The couple will pay you Atlantean gold in return." Mr. Krabs smiled gratefully. "Sounds good to me."

While everyone started chattering about their jobs, I felt left out. Didn't Triton want me in his wedding? After all I've done for him? I was about to get out of my seat when Neptune calls, "And SpongeBob SquarePants, as a great honor and a sign of gratefulness, Triton has decided you will be the best man for the wedding. He says that since you were the one who first decided to set him free, and that it was a great success, he believes you shall have an important place in the wedding."

I couldn't believe it. Triton actually remembered how much I helped him a few years back and assigned me to be his best man! I rocketed out of my seat and yelled, "**YAHOOOOOO!**"

An adventure has just begun!


	2. Meeting the Bride and Groom

**SpongeBob's P.O.V.: **

We all gathered into a guest carriage Neptune sent down to bring us to Atlantis for the wedding. It was adorned with gold and silver and had green seahorses hitched to it. We took off ground and flew up into the sky. "I've always wanted to go to Atlantis! Well, at least the one above us," Sandy said, the last part referring to when we visit Lord Royal Highness' Atlantis. "Yeah, but I bet it's gonna be better than that other one!" Patrick commented, looking at the ground below.

Pearl, meanwhile, was sketching on her drawing book. The carriage driving smoothly made it no problem for Pearl to draw out whatever it is she's drawing. "Hey, Pearl, whacha making?" Sandy asked while trying to get a look at the book. Pearl explained, "Oh, just making designs for the dresses. The ideas got in my head somehow, and I just love them." She showed us her creation. The wedding dress sketch was simply pretty, with an inlet on the top, a pretty sash with a diamond in the middle, and a wavy gown stretching shortly down a drawn tail (I guess it was to keep Aliza's tailfins easy to wave up and down for her so she can move from place to place easily). "It looks dazzlin', Pearl! The princess will be as happy as a kid eating apple pie for the first time!" Sandy complimented. I laughed a little. Sandy and her similes always amuse me, but she has point on every one of them. "Say, have ya'll been thinking of dresses for us bridesmaids?" Pearl nodded. "I'm actually starting on that! I need to know the theme color for the wedding first, though," Pearl admitted. "Same for me," Mrs. Puff added, "We don't want them to be upset, now do we?" I gazed to the sky as we travelled along.

I just can't wait to be there.

**Aliza's P.O.V.:**

"Hair brushed?"

"Check!"

"Teeth cleaned?"

"Check!"

"Positive attitude and smile?"

"Check and check!"

My mother paced in front of me, making sure I'm ready to meet the mortals responsible to perform their duties for my and Triton's wedding. She said that making a good impression is the secret to success. Personally, I never hang out with mortals (well, _fish_ mortals at least; a few of my friends are mortal mermaids), but if I want this wedding to go smoothly, I have to be as kind, generous, and loyal as possible.

"You are ready," my mother said finally, cupping my face with two small hands. "You will make an amazing wife out of yourself for Triton. He's lucky to have someone as lovely and good-hearted as you." I smiled. Triton was the only merman who understands me, even though we hardly knew each other back then. Ever since the night we kissed (he and I are _still_ the only ones who know about it), I was loopy with a love song in my heart.

I might have shed a tear or two, because my mom wiped two stinging beads away under my eyes. She gave me a kiss just as a chorus of trumpets announced the mortals' arrival. I took a deep breath and said, "Wish me luck. If I need any, at least."

**SpongeBob's P.O.V.:**

We were dropped off by the horses at the entrance of the Atlantean Palace. Two giant wooden doors accented with gold greeted us. Two guards in armor pulled them open, revealing the inside. We all gasped.

It was incredible. Beautiful. Amazing. Heart-stopping. Magnificent. _Wow_.

The halls were lined with golden columns on either side. Paintings of gods and goddesses towered over us. The purple marble floor was shimmering and showed our reflections. "Now this is artistically genius!" Squidward commented in awe at the drawings. "Whoever made this had amazing taste in art!" Mr. Krabs groaned, annoyed by Squidward's 'artsy' interests. Squidward scoffed at him, "Now what is _that_ supposed to mean?" I just shook my head.

We approached the throne room. Golden columns stood over us in every corner of the room. Following a purple silk carpet led to three thrones on the other side of the room from where we stood. On two of them were King Neptune and Prince Triton. I guess the third throne belonged to Queen Amphitrite, King Neptune's wife.

We bowed down to the two gods. Triton stood and said in a positive voice, "I thank you all for coming to my home to help with my wedding. It really means a lot to me and my fiancé." He then saw me with two glimmering green eyes and said, "I especially thank you, sponge. May I know what to address you as?" I stared confusedly at him, not sure what he wants for an answer to his question. Luckily he noticed and said specifically, "In other words, what is your name? I never had a chance to ask before." I replied simply, "SpongeBob. My name is SpongeBob." Triton nodded and repeated the name. He said, "I am thankful of your determination to reunite me with my family. It meant so much to me, that I decided you shall be my best man. It's all I could do for you." I felt tears coming on and said, "It's enough for me, Triton."

Just then, a guard wearing golden armor came in and cleared his throat. "Princess Aliza has arrived," he announced. I held back a gasp and squeaked in a voice so tiny that no one heard it, "She's here!" The guard held the door open as a figure floating off ground entered the room, shadows wiping off her, revealing her appearance.

She was… _beautiful_.

She swam in with a positive smile and stopped at Triton's side. We all bowed down to her (Patrick was so mesmerized by her that Mr. Krabs had to slap the back of his head to get him to land on the ground face-flat). "Everyone, this is my bride, Aliza," Triton informed. Aliza then spoke shyly (Even her _voice_ is beautiful!), "Hello, all of you." Sandy seemed to have understood why she was speaking in such a way, because she then said, "I suppose you haven't met a critter like me yet. No offense, Princess Aliza." Aliza nodded understandably. Triton placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I request you all treat her with respect. She is very sensitive and is a little uneasy around mortals." Aliza looked down a little as Triton finished. We all said, "Yes, Prince Triton."

Aliza then said, "I forgot to mention the theme colors for our wedding; aqua and gold." At those words, Pearl rushed to her side and said, "I think I have good ideas for the dresses, then! I would be happy if you show me where I'll sew them. Also, I need some measurements from you and the bridesmaids." Aliza smiled and said nicely, "Well, I suppose now would be a good time. I'll show you the way!" Pearl signaled Sandy and Mrs. Puff to follow her and the mermaid princess. As soon as they were gone, the others followed King Neptune so they can get to their jobs for the wedding. Soon, it was only me and Triton in the room.

And that's when I learned of it.


	3. Meeting Avery

**A.N.: Sorry it's short. It is all I got. Anyway, enjoy!**

Triton swam to the window nearby and looked out. I walked over to him and said, "Aliza sure is lucky to have you." Triton looked back at me and said, "She sure is, SpongeBob. She sure is." Just then, I heard the door open. I turned around and saw a young merboy that looks like he is ten years old. He had raven hair that was all over the place and was wearing a white shirt. He had a blue tail and skin. His deep blue eyes glared at me. He looked a little upset.

Triton noticed him and said, "Avery! I looked everywhere for you. You missed the greeting." Avery said in a small voice, "Sorry, Triton. Azren and I were playing." He then saw me and asked Triton, "Who is this?" Triton replied, "This is SpongeBob. He's the best man for my wedding. I told you about him, didn't I?" Avery nodded sadly. I thought he was upset about something bad.

Triton then said, "SpongeBob, this is my little brother, Avery." I reached out my hand and took Avery's small one. I shook it and said, "Nice to meet you, Avery." Avery just stayed silent. Triton noticed and asked, "Avery, is something wrong? You look troubled." Avery just turned away, saying, "I'm fine." He swam out of the room. I looked puzzled. I was about to ask Triton if he knew why Avery was upset when Neptune appeared. He said, "Triton, we need you to try out your vest for the wedding! I want to make sure it fits." Triton nodded to him and said to me, "I have to go now. I'll see you and the others tonight for dinner." I nodded and went outside, wondering why Avery is upset.

That was when I found out.


	4. Jealous

**A.N.: Sorry it hasn't been updated in a while. Got a little busy. Anyhow, enjoy!**

**Avery's P.O.V.:**

I floated along outside the castle miserably, kicking sand up with my tailfins.

I was thinking about Triton's wedding with… her. That- what is her name again- Aliza. They love each other in a way I don't (and probably don't want to) understand. I could see them together, looking at the starry night, not caring about anything.

And Triton probably didn't think about me.

Slowly, we grew distant. Doing a loop-de-loop with me on his back got replaced with him dancing with _her_. Playing with me got replaced with him showing off his smiting to _her_. Finally, talking with me got replaced with him talking with _her_!

_Her_. That _her_! The her who replaced me just to be with Triton, and now they are getting married! How can things get any worse?

Just then, I saw SpongeBob come by. _Of course._

**SpongeBob's P.O.V.:**

I ran over to Avery, who seemed angry. He snapped, "What do you want?" I noticed he was clenching his fists tightly. I gently calmed him down by asking, "Are you upset about something, Avery? You could've told Triton what was wrong." I then added quickly, "Of course, if you wanted to do it privately, you could've asked me." Avery's eyebrows creased. He said, "I'm no longer important to Triton. He's got his own things to worry about, and he probably doesn't want me anymore because of his _future wife_." The last two words were filled with hatred. I gasped. I figured out why Avery is upset; he thinks Triton neglected him just because of Aliza! "Avery," I said firmly, "Triton loves you. He's probably concerned about how you behaved earlier." Avery's eyes glittered with rage. "Oh, yeah? Then how come he didn't give me a job for the wedding?" I bit my lip. Dang, that boy is good!

"Well, you… _kinda_ got me there," I admitted, "but there is probably a really good reason why!" Avery arched up an eyebrow. He said negatively, "_Probably?_" I sputtered, "Well, you… he… I… you might be…" Avery rolled his eyes and muttered loudly, "I don't have time for this." He swam off as I finally got my sentence together; "You might be wrong."

**A.N.: Is Avery right about Triton being neglectful, or is SpongeBob right that Triton cares about his 'little bro?' Check back soon!**


	5. Worst Brother Ever

**A.N.: Once again, school kept me busy. But winter break's coming, so hang in there!**

_Two hours later, in the palace…_

**Aliza's P.O.V.:**

"Okay, Princess, this won't take long." Pearl slowly stitched aqua flowers made of fabric between each crease of my snow-white wedding skirt. I wore it below my waist to show a preview of what it looks like when I wear it.

Surprisingly, it only took two hours for Pearl to fix the gown up. Looking in the life-size mirror, I could see the golden belt with a light blue diamond in the middle. The skirt separated like a curtain starting at the bottom point of the gem, slowly draping over my tail while the front part stayed revealed. The gown stretched out below the knee of my tail, allowing me to swim freely whenever I please. It was just… the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. "I'm really impressed of your dressmaking skills, Ms. Pearl," I complimented. The teenage whale looked up after sewing one last flower in and blushed. "Oh, it's nothing, Princess. It's just what I do." I smiled and said nicely, "Please, call me Aliza." Pearl smiled back and replied, "Of course, _Aliza_."

Once she was sure the gown was finished, Pearl removed it carefully from me and placed it on a mannequin. "Alright," Pearl said, clapping her hands together and rubbing them, "what do you say we start working on the top?" I shook my head. "Maybe we can think that tomorrow. Why don't you go around outside for a bit? It's not healthy to stay inside just to work on a dress all day," I suggested. Pearl gave me a grateful look and said, "That's the kindest thing you would ever do for me, Princ- I mean, Aliza." She left the room.

As soon as she was gone, a knock on the door came to my ears. I opened it, revealing a guard in golden armor. "Princess, Prince Triton wishes to meet you on the roof balcony." I nodded my head and swam there. But why would Triton want to meet me there?

When I got to the balcony, Triton was sitting on the railing, just looking down. He was strangely quiet. "Triton," I called softly. Triton faced me with a sad look on his face. I knew immediately he was upset. I swam over to him and asked worriedly, "Triton, what's wrong?" Triton took a deep breath and asked seriously, "Did you ever feel like a terrible sister to your little brother, Azren?" Azren was my little brother and is a friend of Avery, Triton's brother. I thought long and hard. "Well, sometimes. Why?" I had no idea what the main idea is. Triton said, "I feel that way right now, only to Avery."

I felt myself turn sad. Amphitrite, Triton's mother, always told me how close Triton and Avery are. It's like they are the same person, she said. They worried about each other and never fought once. Why would Triton feel this way?

Triton took my face as a 'why' and answered, "Earlier today, Avery was looking upset. He didn't say why when I asked him. I think he wants to be part of the wedding in some way." I sat next to him as he continued, "I love Avery, I really do, but ever since we started preparing for our wedding, I felt like our time together was just a dream. I want him to understand that I'm so stressed about the wedding and can't play with him. Aliza, I don't know what to do. I feel like the worst brother ever." He hid his head in his hand. I stroked his hair and said, "You aren't the worst brother ever, Triton. Maybe spending time with him in your free time will relieve your stress." Triton looked at me doubtfully. I shook my head and added, "At least talk to him tonight." Triton smiled a little and said, "Thanks, Aliza."

_Later that evening…_

**SpongeBob's P.O.V.:**

'_Scrumptious!'_ was all I could say in my head as we ate our dinner, consisting of cucumber salad, dinner rolls, and seaweed casserole. It was the most amazing food I have ever tasted, but it sure can't beat a Krabby Patty.

We all ate in the dining room, a long metal and wooden table stretching hallway across each side of the room. A large window stood in the side that serves as light in the day. But now, in the evening, it offered a view of the moon and the stars.

Triton sat between me and Aliza. Strangely, he was poking his casserole around. I then saw Avery sitting across him. He didn't eat anything, either.

Finally, Triton sighed and stood up. "May I be excused?" His parents stared at each other, and his father said, "But Triton, you didn't eat even a morsel! I thought you loved seaweed casserole." Triton said with a sigh, "I just don't feel like eating anything tonight." The king and queen were worried but let him be. I wanted to go after him, but I stayed. He'll probably be better by tomorrow.

Or will he?


	6. The Powder

**Triton's P.O.V.:**

I swam outside for a while to practice what I will say to Avery. I began practicing, but it all sounded unbelievable.

"Hey, Avery, how's my little bro? Do you want to… no, that's not it!"

"Avery, I noticed you haven't been talking lately… oh, wait, that's too harsh."

"Ave, I just wanted to tell you that… ugh, I'm the worst brother ever."

I collapsed on a rock. "It's just no use. I'm just gonna have to wing it," I said to myself in defeat. I looked up at Avery's bedroom window. Not a light shined. I swam up and into his bedroom through that window. Avery was not in his room.

I would soon find out why, but I swear, it is not going to be pretty.

**Avery P.O.V.:**

I swam out of the castle with a map in hand that Azren, my friend, gave to me. I sneaked into the village, past a few houses with chattering families or sleeping groups. The light from the homes let me see up ahead. Soon, I reached an old shack at the end of the rough dirt road. I knocked on the bamboo door. A rumble was heard inside. I held my breath._ I am not afraid._

Soon, an old fish's head peeked out with a lantern, allowing me to see his features. He had a long, gray beard and scaly, wrinkled peach skin. He was wearing rags all over him. He asked with a voice that sounded sore, "What can I do for you, Prince Avery?" I floated back a little. "How do you know me?" The fish crackled. "How do I _not_ know you? I've lived here for 75 years!" I rolled my eyes and held out a book I found in the library. "You are…" I squinted at the address on the map, "Murinople?" "Call me Murine. All my friends do," the fish instructed, inviting me inside. The room was quite small. Bottles lined the walls of different colors on counters, cupboards, and even some hanging off the wall by string. I gulped, and then shook my head. _No! I've made my decision._

Murine limped towards me and asked again, "So, what can I do for you?" I took a deep breath and explained, "My brother is getting married, and he doesn't care about me anymore. He cares about that girl. So, I want you to give me a powder that can ruin the wedding! I want- need- it to be destructive!" Murine ran a hand through his beard. He asked seriously, "Are you sure it's what you want?" I nodded my head rapidly. "Yes!" "Very well, then," Murine said, swerving over to a few bottles. He pointed to each one and sometimes would hit it, giving a tiny _pong!_ Finally, he took out a small bottle filled with a pink powder. He said, "Sprinkle this on anything you want destroyed. But I must warn you, you might…" I did not catch his last words, like I would care! I handed him a few golden coins and left with the vile in my fist. This is going to work.

I hope.


	7. What Have I Done?

_The next morning…_

**Triton's P.O.V.:**

"You sure I can do this?" I stood outside Avery's bedroom, ready to talk. Aliza stood behind me, replying, "Sure I'm sure! I know he'll accept this."

Aliza and I talked about making Avery the ring bearer instead of Patrick, because Patrick (thanks to his clumsy nature) fell down the stairs and suffered a broken leg last night after I came out disappointed that Avery was not in his bedroom. When Aliza mentioned that Patrick will have to be replaced, I knew Avery could be the one! So, I decided to tell him, and I know he will feel good and confident. And Patrick will still have a job in the wedding (he decided to be the composer for a choir of orcas because he speaks _and_ sings whale). It is a win-win.

I knocked on the door. No answer. I raised a confused eyebrow. I do understand that no response, no Avery. What I do _not_ understand is that Avery usually sleeps at this time and can wake up to a knock with a groan. I do not hear a groan from inside. I asked Aliza, "Since when did Ave become an early-riser?"

When I got the answer, I wondered why I even bothered to ask.

**Avery's P.O.V.:**

I woke up quickly to quiet down my beeping alarm clock. I didn't want anyone to figure out my scheme. I pulled out the bottle of powder from under my pillow and clutched it tightly. I slowly opened the door and peeked out. No one was awake. I slowly swam out and into the room with the dresses, the first few things I want destroyed. I saw the bridesmaids' dresses, all aqua with golden accents. I slowly sprinkled the powder on one that looked like it was going to be for one of _her_ friends for an experiment. The powder floated and planted on the fabric. I slowly backed away in case something happens.

Nothing.

I waited for a few minutes and then gave up. I slowly swam out. _Murine ripped me off, didn't he?_

Just as I was about to toss the bottle away, I heard ripping fabric inside. I flung open the door. Whatever made the noise ran off, but I then saw the experimenting dress on the floor, puffs of stuffing from the mannequin all over the floor, ripped off from inside it. The dress was ripped up, the sash broken off and the skirt slashed. I looked at the powder then back at the dress twice. An evil smile, one I never smiled before, stretched across my face. I said to the wedding dress, "Let's see if you'll have a wedding after this, Stealer!"

After half an hour, everything- the food, the dresses, and the decorations for the chapel and reception- was covered in powder. Surprisingly, I had a small amount left. I kept it for safe keeping in a pocket in a small satchel I had.

I headed up for my bedroom when I saw Triton and… do I even have to say it?

I hid behind a column and listened to them.

"Aliza,"- so that is her name- "I can't take this with Avery. He's my little bro."

"Triton, if you even dare to say 'I'm the worst brother ever,' I am not talking to you."

"I know. I love Avery with all my heart, but how can I say that I can't spend time with him because I'm preparing and all stressed out? I want to be with him so bad, Aliza."

I felt my heart sank. SpongeBob was…_ right?_

"Triton," Aliza said, "there's still a chance. Talk to him. Say that no matter what happens, you will be there for him. He'll never be replaced with me, and you know why? Because he is your little bro."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Aliza knows how I feel and would never replace me. I can't believe it. And using 'little bro' there, I thought- I knew- _I was wrong._

I was about to go out and embrace her so I can tell her everything when a scream met my ears. It was coming from the room with the dresses. I felt my heart stop. _The powder!_

Just when I opened the door, I was shocked as red buzzing creatures flew over my head. _Oh, no,_ I thought, _those are_…

"**WILD JELLYFISH!"**


	8. Attack of the Jellyfish

**A.N.: Oh, Avery is in a lot of trouble in this chapter!**

**Avery's P.O.V.:**

My eyes went wide. Jellyfish? That Murine _did_ rip me off!

**Aliza's P.O.V.:**

Triton and I heard Pearl screaming that was loud enough to shatter glass. We darted into the room and gasped. All the dresses, including my unfinished one, were all torn up! Pearl was all curled up on the floor with blood-shot eyes. Triton yelled in a voice that sounded like someone destroyed his trident, "What in the name of my father happened?" Pearl stammered, "Wild jellyfish… all my dresses, my beautiful creations… ruined!" I arched up an eyebrow and started putting it together. Wild jellyfish, dresses, ruined. That adds up to one equation; "There were wild jellyfish, and they ruined the dresses?" Pearl nodded, quaking in fear. Just then, Amphitrite, Triton's mother, burst in, yelling, "We have a big problem!" We followed her, leaving poor Pearl behind. When the queen opened the door to the chapel, I shrieked loudly.

The chapel hall was filled with panicking subjects, running away from wild red jellyfish. They were destroying everything: the flowers, the curtains, the decorations, everything! "Why are they doing this?" Triton asked. I looked around, and then, something caught my eye.

Next to a large bite mark a jellyfish left were specks of pink powder. I looked around everything else that was destructed; they all had pink powder on them! "It's this stuff!" I exclaimed, showing the two a curtain with a few traces of the pink stuff. Triton examined it and gasped. "This is kelp flower pollen! Wild jellyfish love to eat anything this comes in contact with!" Amphitrite commented, "I don't understand. How did all this pollen get here?" Triton thought for a moment, and then said, "I'm not sure. It couldn't have just blown in. All the windows were closed. And besides, the only ones up were the guards and…" He stopped for a moment in shock. Then, his brows sank down in sadness. Only one name came out;

"...Avery."

**Avery's P.O.V.:**

I darted to every place I spread the powder in a frenzy. So far, I checked the dresses, the food, and the reception party. They were all destroyed.

Why did I do this before realizing what Triton actually felt about me? Why did I not listen to SpongeBob about Triton? Why did I not listen to Murine about the powder? What will everyone say when they find out I did this? Why am I asking myself so many questions?

**SpongeBob's P.O.V.:**

I darted to the reception hall and saw the jellyfish attacking everyone. I wish I had brought my jellyfish net. Why did Gary not remind me of it?

"SpongeBob!" Patrick yelled. He rolled the wheels of his wheelchair (he broke his leg last night) and panted, saying, "Take this!" He handed me a long, thin brown case. I realized what it was and opened it.

Ol' Reliable! My jellyfish net that I gave to Patrick (**A.N.: In the episode,****The Pink Purloiner**)! Patrick announced in a dramatic speech, "I remembered how much jellyfish you caught with that net, and now, with Neptune as your witness, you will catch all of them and save Atlantis!" I stood there shocked. "Wow, Pat, that was the most important thing you've ever said to me." Patrick looked confused. "What did I say?"

Before I could say anything else, I heard screaming behind me. "Time to catch some jellies!" I announced. I made my war screech and swam after the jellyfish. Patrick called after me, "Go get 'em, tiger! But seriously, what did I say?"

I dashed towards the swarm after catching those words and swiped them in my net. Due to Ol' Reliable's super stretch-out net twine, all the swarms caught thereafter were able to fit. I was able to capture every jellyfish in the castle. Soon, the entire net was filled with over a hundred jellyfish. I set them free into the wild, and then I made it back to the palace, where everyone cheered for me. But it was short-lived when we came inside; all the decorations, food, and dresses were destroyed!

"Who could've done this?"

"Whoever did this should be punished!"

"That person shouldn't even bother to show up at the wedding… if there will be one at all!"

Everyone said hateful things about the mysterious culprit. Neptune then came in front and yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped as his words quaked the room. He continued, "We'll find the one who selfishly did this and make sure he doesn't step into this wedding at all!" Just then, we heard a sad voice say, "It was me." Behind a ruined curtain the speaker came out. Everyone gasped at him, including me. I could not-_ I would not_- believe it.

It was Avery.


	9. Cold Inside

**A.N.: Warning: This is the saddest chapter I ever made in this story. Of all of my stories, I never made a sadder moment. It just broke my heart to write this. I forced myself not to cry when I proofread this. You'll see.**

**Triton's P.O.V.:**

I arrived in the room just as I heard comments coming from everyone about the culprit. I came in with sweat dripping down my face, and my hair a tangled mess.

I searched everywhere for Avery. I was wishing, hoping, and praying he did not plan to destroy the wedding with wild jellyfish and that it was not because of Aliza. Sadly, I could not find him anywhere. Swimming into the room in defeat, I heard my father yell, "We'll find the one who selfishly did this and make sure he doesn't step foot into the wedding!" Now I am really wishing Avery was not behind this.

I spoke too soon.

"It was me," Avery's sad voice said, the voice that always makes me want to hold him up in my arms and comfort him. I turned around and saw him emerge from a ratty curtain. Seeing me, he swam towards me with all his bravery and admitted, "I destroyed your wedding." I looked at him in both anger and sadness. Taking it as a 'how did you do it' look, he confessed, holding out a vile with just half a handful of pink pollen in it, "I went to this man named Murine and bought this from him. I sprinkled it on everything because…" He sniffed and let a tear roll down his cheek, "I thought you replaced me with Aliza. I thought maybe if I did this, you would understand how I feel, and you would treat me the way you used to." I stood there, hanging on to every word. It was no wonder Avery was acting like this!

Avery's eyes flooded with tears as he continued, "But I was wrong. I made the worst mistake I ever did to my own brother's happiness, and now, I can't take it back! I'm- I'm so sorry, Triton." His lips quivered as he spoke these final words, "I never deserved a place in your wedding, and now, I don't deserve to even come!" Before I knew it, he fled from the room. Everyone watched this. Some whimpered, some left, and Sandy then said, "Poor kid. If only someone found out sooner, this all would've gone smoothly." I turned to the doorway where Avery disappeared. Sadly, Sandy was right.

**Avery's P.O.V.:**

I swam out of the room. I wanted to get away from everyone, especially Triton. I darted into the basement of the palace (Triton and I found it when we were younger and made it our secret hideout) and turned on the light, which dimly shows with a small hum. I hid in my favorite corner, where a pile of blankets served as a seating for me. I sat in it and hugged my tail. I stared at the walls, all with ripped paint. It was nothing, hiding from the world above, and I was part of it after what I have done.

I shook in sadness as I can imagine Triton yelling, "You are not my brother! I never loved you! In fact, I wish it was you who ended up in that cage!" It made me cry. Triton never said that in real life, just in nightmares I had sometimes. Yet, it felt so real. I want it to stop, but the pain teased me on, beating on my heart terribly.

I took out the vile and held it close. The powder was dull to lack of light. I felt my blood boil. I did this with this stupid powder! With all my strength and anger, I threw it on the hard floor, shattering it. All the powder spilled around, glistening tiny sparks.

I shivered as the cold surrounded me. I remembered Triton bringing a blanket for both of us when we hide from Dad. But that was then. The cold was now seeping into my bones, making me feel numb. I do not care if I freeze, even it is dangerous. Who would even care?

**Aliza's P.O.V.:**

"Avery! Avery, where are you?" SpongeBob's friends, Triton, and I yelled, searching for Avery. We all looked around, hoping there was a sign of where Avery has gone. So far, no one made a report.

Soon, we all got together. Triton has worked himself up into such frenzy by then. His eyes were all big and bloodshot from Avery's disappearance. He yelled, "Where is my brother?! Nobody is gonna rest until he is found! Where is he?!" I looked at him in fear. He was in so much pain, he lost it.

"Triton," SpongeBob began, trying to level down Triton's anger, "it's alright. He's hiding somewhere we just haven't checked yet. He could be in, I don't know, a bedroom, the kitchen, the pantry, the basement…" Triton's eyes widened suddenly. He asked SpongeBob frantically as if he said something very serious, "What did you say? The- the- the last thing!" SpongeBob repeated, "The basement." Triton looked like he was going to scream in a weird sort of way. "That's where Avery and I hide," he explained, "but we know that it's too cold down there. We have to use a blanket. If we don't… Oh, no!" He suddenly swam past us. I could tell something bad was going to happen. "Come on!" I signaled the others, and we all ran after Triton (I actually swam, but you get the picture).

**Avery's P.O.V.:**

I felt stiff all over. Cold puffs of air formed with each weak breath I take. I hugged myself, but it did not do me any good.

"Avery!" I suddenly heard Triton's voice outside. I tried to stand up so I could swim away and hide, but I felt so weak, like I was not connected with any part of me in any way. I then fainted down with a thud. I thought it was the end of me. I slowly closed my eyes, waiting for death to take me. I whispered the following words before letting the dark cover my eyes;

"I'm sorry, Triton."

**Triton's P.O.V.:**

I swam down in the basement as quickly as I could. I waved away cobwebs down the steps. I saw the faint light beaming, and I noticed the broken vile that contained the pollen. I then looked in the direction where it might have been thrown; "AVERY!"

Avery was lying on the ground lifelessly, as if the basement took his consciousness away. "Avery!" I cried out, tears of agony forming in my eyes. I swam to him quickly and lifted him in my arms. He was so cold from the basement; he felt like he emerged from snow. I cradled him the way I used to when he was a tiny baby, but only then, he was full of giggles, cooing as he tried to grab my necklace. Now, he was empty, without a single hint of life showing. His deep blue eyes were closed, not showing to me. I cried out angrily; I never cried in that way. I cried in sadness and pain, anger and confusion, but I never wailed in regret and sorrow. Now I did, and it was the loudest cry I ever made; I screamed, cursed, and held Avery close, trying to wake him up.

"Avery, Avery! Please don't do this to me! This is no time for jokes! Wake up, WAKE THE HECK UP!" I cried. I did not care who heard me. I deserved to be humiliated. My voice soon became hoarse. I could not scream.

I did this to my little bro, and I was too late to notice in time.

**SpongeBob's P.O.V.:**

Everyone and I heard everything Triton yelled. We were outside the basement, and tears were forming in my eyes. I never heard Triton cry in great grief. I was so scared to see him.

Neptune came by. He heard everything and did not stop to think. He swam into the basement. A few minutes later, he came out with Triton and Avery.

The sight haunted me.

Triton's face was streaked with flooding tears, and he was crying loudly. Avery was limp in his arms, looking like his life dissolved from him. Neptune was holding them close, trying to comfort his older son.

Sandy looked like she was forced to leave Bikini Bottom. Squidward's eyes filled with sadness. Patrick hung his head low. Mrs. Puff took out a tissue and blew her nose. Pearl just cried at the sight. Mr. Krabs hugged her and shushed her, telling her it was going to be okay. But by the sight, it was not.

Aliza came forth with tears in her eyes. She looked guilty and sorrowful. I could tell she thought it was her fault.

Neptune looked at us. It was the exact opposite of how he looked when he announced our jobs for the wedding. I never felt sadder in my life. I thought everything was going perfect. Now, it all felt like a big joke.

I guess there will be no wedding after all.


	10. Trust Me

**Neptune's P.O.V.:**

I slowly took Triton and Avery to my bedroom, slowly rubbing Triton's shoulder along the way. Triton held Avery close, not wanting to let go of him. As soon as we were inside, I let Triton lie against the pillows on my bed, heating Avery with his warmth. I slowly took some blankets and wrapped them around Avery. Triton cried, making a tear drop on Avery's cheek. I sat beside him and said, "It's alright, Triton." But Triton yelled, shocking me, "No, it's not alright! Avery could've died in there and left me miserable, and you're saying it's alright! What is wrong with you?!" His tears dripped down his face, and he turned his attention back to Avery, who was beginning to breathe normally. I sighed and said, "Avery needs his rest. Please, Triton. He'll be alright." Triton stared at me, and I kept my face stern. Finally, Triton let Avery go into my arms, saying, "When he wakes up, tell him I wanna see him in my room." He left without another word.

"Triton…"

I heard Avery's weak voice and gasped. I turned to him. He was fluttering two eyes open and coughing. I placed a hand on his cheek. His eyes weakly showed, but a usual twinkle did not appear in them. "Dad," Avery began in a very frail voice, "Where's Triton? Is he mad at me?" I slowly ran a hand through his hair and replied, "No, but you really scared him."

I settled him on the bed and asked strictly, "Why did you go in the basement? I want a good and _very_ honest answer." Avery looked down in shame. He stayed dead silent. "Avery, answer the question, now," I repeated firmly. Avery sniffed and hid himself, pillowing his head on his tail. "I just can't," he said through muffled whimpers, "All I know is that I made a stupid mistake." I sighed and said, "Avery, look. I want you to answer my question, please. I am trying to help." Avery looked up and said, "It's not worth it. I don't deserve to come to Triton's wedding because I ruined it. Everyone will think I'm a flaw in your family-" "_Our_ family," I interjected, "Avery, when did people even start calling you a flaw?" Avery corrected simply, "When _will _they start is what I said. And the answer is; I am a selfish god who ruined his brother's wedding because he doesn't want him to marry… _Aliza_." The last word came out with shame. He explained, "After I sprinkled that powder stuff everywhere, I heard Triton and Aliza talking about me. Aliza talked about me so nicely, I…" Avery stopped and began crying. I could not resist holding and comforting him. "Shhh, shhh. Don't cry, Avery." But before I could do anything, Avery pushed himself away and said, "Triton isn't the worst brother ever._ I _am the worst brother ever." With that, Avery swam out of the room slowly due to his weak nature, however being able to push open the door and leave without fail.

**Avery's P.O.V.:**

I swam out of the room, hoping to just stay away from everyone until the end of the wedding. That is my last (and at least my only fool-proof) plan.

Unfortunately, I bumped into a blue tail. Bright blue, like mine. _Triton._

I gulped and looked up. Triton stood over me with a slightly angry look on his face. I felt my heart jump and my eyes go wide. I tried to make a swim for it, but Triton grabbed my hand. I screamed and kicked Triton in the tail with my tailfins. A startled Triton released his hold. I got my chance and swam into my room. I slammed the door and hid in the corner. Triton knocked on the door and said firmly, "Avery, open the door." I quickly replied, "No!" Triton yelled in a very angry and frightening voice, "AVERY, OPEN THE DOOR, NOW!" I froze. Triton never yelled to me in that tone before. I knew that if I disobeyed him, things would only get worse, especially if I see what he looks like when he speaks in that tone. I slowly opened the door and let Triton in.

As soon as I made it to my bed, I finally let decided to let it out. I quickly curled up into a ball as I lay on the bed, crying softly. I did not dare to look at Triton.

**Triton's P.O.V.:**

I watched Avery as he sniveled on, hiding his face from me. I could tell he was scared of me. I slowly reached a hand to his hair and brushed it while saying, "Shhh, shhh." Avery only continued to cry. I continued to stare at him, hushing him and rubbing his back. "Please go away," Avery muffled, still hiding himself, "Just go away. I want to be alone." I disobeyed him. I slowly took my little brother into my arms gently and cradled him.

Avery looked at me with dry tear marks. He quickly squirmed out of my arms and hid on one side of his bed. He would still not look at me. I sat beside him with a little difficulty fitting my tail in between the bed and the wall and said seriously, "I know you're scared that I hate you. I don't hate you at all. But I am disappointed in you for destroying everything without thinking twice." Avery thought for a moment and said gloomily, "More like think _thrice_ for me." I nodded and enveloped an arm around him. I pulled him close gently. "It's sad that I didn't get to talk to you, or vice versus for you. All I wanted was for you to be happy. Aliza would make a great sis." Avery sniffed and hugged his tail. He said, "Triton, I told you. I'm not coming to the wedding. Aliza's great for a bride, but after what I did…" He stopped and sighed. Finally, he said, "She probably thinks that I'm a selfish brute."

I slowly took Avery again and rested his head on my chest. "Avery," I started, "you're my little brother. I love you so much. Aliza doesn't think you're a selfish brute at all. When Dad took you out of the basement, she looked guilty. She doesn't want me or anyone in my family to be upset, especially you."

Avery was silent for a long moment, and then he confessed, "Every time you were away from me, I feel like you were still… out there, away from home. I felt sad that time, and I wanted you back. That's why I did this, Triton. I don't want the loneliness to start all over again, even if you are home." He looked up at me and said, "I wish I could make it up to you."

I thought long and hard. Then, a thought came to my head. "I think I know the solution." Avery looked up at me with a slight look of doubt sketched on his face.

"Trust me. I know what to do."


	11. Apologies and Thanks

_Later that day…_

**Aliza's P.O.V.:**

"Question: why am I blindfolded?"

My eyes were covered in a blindfold by SpongeBob, who was leading me to somewhere I do not know. I could not see anything but black. SpongeBob answered with glee, "You'll see." I had no idea why the little sponge was so optimistic after what happened earlier, although I knew better than to ask.

Soon, we stopped. "Ready to see it?" SpongeBob asked before I heard a door shut. I answered, removing the blindfold, "Ready to see what?" I looked around. SpongeBob was nowhere to be seen. "SpongeBob? SpongeBob!" I called. No response.

That was when I noticed I was standing before the door to the chapel. I reckoned SpongeBob wanted me to go inside, considering he might have hidden in there. I opened the door and stepped inside. I gasped.

The chapel was… beautiful!

All the old, ruined decorations were replaced with white, aqua, and golden swirls of fabric streamers, sea flowers, and Greek vases! The chairs were neatly arranged as they faced the alter in front of the room. It looked like the jellyfish incident never happened, but it surely looked like the decorations improved.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Sandy exclaimed from behind me. I turned as she pointed to the window. I looked out. The reception was improved as well! All the tables, chairs, and the stage were set up with new fabrics and flowers. Mrs. Puff was talking to Mr. Krabs. As soon as they noticed me, they waved at me, both with smiles. I waved back without thinking. Am I dreaming?

I turned back at Sandy and… SpongeBob was next to her! "How did you… Did this all just… I don't know what to say," I finally managed to say, feelings of emotion washing over my entire self. I smiled.

"Ooh! One more thing," SpongeBob said before dashing out and returning while wheeling a long box that was covered with a turquoise cloth. He stopped, took the cloth, and pulled it, yelling, "Behold!" The cloth peeled off, and there, inside the box, the front was visible, revealing…

A wedding dress.

The skirt was the same design as the one that got ruined, only with aqua arched ribbon designs on each ridge instead of flowers. The top was included. It was white with off shoulder sleeves with an aqua diamond in the middle. And at the top's triangular end, there was a flowing aqua veil. It was the perfect dress for a mermaid. It was me in every hem, stitch, and cloth. I love it!

As I ran a hand down the soft silk of the gown, I commented, "It's beautiful." I turn to them. "How did this all happen?" I asked, joy whirling in my heart. "Why don't you ask your groom?" Sandy asked back, nudging my arm with a smirk. I blushed and went to find Triton.

As soon as I made it to Triton's room, I heard Triton laughing. I loved that kind of laugh, mostly because he makes that when I tickle him. I knocked on the door. I heard a little voice pipe out, "I got it!" Then, the door opened slowly. I peeked inside. Triton was in the bed. He looks like he has been attacked by something that doesn't scratch or bite. "Triton, you wouldn't believe what hap-" I never got to finish that as I felt my tail bump into something. I looked down. "Avery?" I said, looking down at the little merboy.

Avery just smiled and said, "Did you see the surprise?" I nodded, and then looked at Triton with even more questions in my head. Triton patted a spot on the bed, and I sat down. "Okay. What exactly is going on?" Avery sat on Triton's lap and said, "It will take some time to explain, but I suppose we could tell…"

"No need," Triton said proudly, holding out a movie projector. "My dad filmed the whole thing." He started it, showing the film on the wall. "So, this is how it went…"

**Triton's P.O.V. (in movie):**

Avery was clinging to my arms as we both made it down to the group of SpongeBob's friends. As soon as they saw my brother, their eyes narrowed.

I began, "Guys, look. I know Avery was responsible for the destruction, but he decided to make it up to you." I set Avery down and nodded my head towards the group. Avery took a deep breath and apologized, explaining how stupid and selfish his mistake was, how neglected he felt, and how he had a change of heart when he overheard Aliza but was not able to stop the scheme in time. The gang all listened to him, all thinking of his words. _'Please accept his apology'_, I pleaded silently, hoping this part of the plan will progress to the next segment in the way I see it.

As soon as Avery was finished, the gang huddled together and discussed about their decision with hushed voices. Most of them looked at us. Avery looked up at me, hoping for the best. I pulled him close gently and whispered, "We'll work something out. I promise."

Finally, the group broke up and said, "Alright. We'll do it." I secretly high-fived Avery in the back.

"We just have one question; _how_ will he make it up to us?" Sandy Cheeks asked matter-of-factly. I replied simply, "We use our powers. You use your skills." Everyone stared at each other confusedly.

I explained how my plan was going to work; my family and I will use our powers to fix everything the jellyfish destroyed, but the others have to revise the decorations and all that because our powers cannot fix every detail.

Mrs. Puff said, "Well, the decorations were looking a little dull for the occasion."

Pearl added, "And my dresses are all not too good."

Finally, SpongeBob said, "I guess your plan is a go-go!"

So, everyone got to work. Luckily (and unbelievably), it took only three hours to fix and revise everything.

Everyone accepted Avery's apology, and some even hugged him (especially Patrick, although Avery had to be pulled away in case Patrick might hold on too tight). When everything was fixed, we all complimented on Avery's wave designs on the wall (especially Squidward). I told SpongeBob to get Aliza immediately.

I knew she was going to be happy.

**Aliza's P.O.V.:**

My mouth gaped open as soon as the movie was finished. Avery shut it with one swift hand and said, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I should've known what you were really like inside." I just continued to stare at Avery.

**Avery's P.O.V.:**

I waited for Aliza to accept my apology. She stared at me for a few moments, but nothing else.

I felt myself turn sad. Maybe Aliza was angry at me. I was about to ask Triton if I'm ever going to get Aliza's trust, when I felt someone pull me close.

Aliza held me in her arms and said, "I forgive you and thanks for everything. I know you'll make a fantastic ring bearer."

I smiled for the first time in a few days. I am the ring bearer for the wedding! Yes!

I asked Triton, "Does this mean Aliza and Azren are becoming my new siblings?" Triton nodded with a smile. I declared, "Then I'm happy!"

I am so relieved that things worked out. Now for the wedding!


	12. The Wedding

**A.N.: Triton and Aliza's day has arrived! Yay (blows party horn). Also, I made up a song that is sung to the tune of **_**Ripped Pants**_**. It is called, **_**When Your Love Was There for You.**_** Enjoy this final chapter!**

**SpongeBob's P.O.V.:**

A few days have passed, and the wedding day has finally arrived! I dressed in my best suit (I am the best man, after all) and kept myself cleaned for the occasion.

In the chapel, everyone was either in their seats or standing by, eager to see the couple getting married. I proceeded to my place beside Triton, who wore a white vest with wavy designs along the ends of it. He wore two smooth golden clasps, and he wore a crown similar to King Neptune's crown, only the scallop shell is as small as the purple gems aligning it.

I said to Triton, "I'm glad this all worked out for everyone." Triton smiled and added, "And don't forget that Aliza and Avery became best friends." I nodded in agreement.

Avery came down the aisle in a two layered shirt; one was gold, and the other, white. He had a simple golden band on his head. He carried a pillow that consisted of two golden wedding bands; one with four aqua studs (obviously for Aliza), and the other humbly bare.

Avery floated to my side. He said, "You know, I never got the chance to say 'thank you' to you twice." I stood there puzzled. I asked, "For what?" Avery explained, "First one is for freeing my brother. Second one, for understanding how I feel. Triton made a good choice who the best man should be." He smiled. I smiled back.

Just then, the Atlantean band started playing the wedding march, as conducted by Squidward. Everyone turned to the back as three little mermaids (nieces of Aliza's mother) floated down the aisle, showering pink flower petals all over the place. From behind them, there she was.

Aliza floated down the aisle in hand with her father, her gown reflecting her magnificent beauty. She held a bouquet of aqua and pink flowers with seaweed dangling from under them. Her mother saw her and sniffed, dabbing tears away with a handkerchief. She was obviously proud that her daughter was growing up.

Triton's eyes widened at the sight of his fiancé. I could tell he was excited.

**Triton's P.O.V.:**

I took Aliza's hand when she made it to my side, and my father, who was the priest for the wedding, stood between us. He cleared his throat and, holding an opened book, said, "Friends, family, subjects, mortals, immortals, and royals, we are gathered here today to witness the bond of these two hearts as one so they may live in everlasting love and peace." Aliza looked at me happily. I did so as well.

"Prince Triton, also known as my son, do you take Princess Aliza to be your wedded wife through all tragedies and joys for as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled at Aliza and replied, "I do."

"And Princess Aliza, do you take Prince Triton to be your wedded husband through all tragedies and joys for as long as you both shall live?"

Aliza smiled at me and replied, "I do."

My father smiled proudly and asked, "May I have the rings?" We both turned to Avery, who swam to our side, presenting the rings. We took them and slid each one on the correct finger.

My father said, "Now, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you both husband and wife." He leaned over to me and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

I pulled Aliza close and gave her a kiss on the lips. Everyone applauded and cheered.

"Yee-haw!"

"Yes, well done!"

"Amazing, wonderful, crack-a-liking!"

"Huzzah!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Yay, Triton and Aliza!"

_Later at the reception…_

**Aliza's P.O.V.:**

Everyone was enjoying the food and talking as Triton and I sat at our table. "I still can't believe the reception, along with everything else, was fixed in so little time." Triton smirked and said, "Anything for my girl." I smiled as SpongeBob announced, "Attention, everyone, attention! I believe it's time for the bride and groom dance."

Triton stood up and took my hand. I followed him to the middle of the crowd, who opened enough space for us. SpongeBob announced, "I have a song for you guys, and I hope you love it."

He cleared his throat and signaled Sandy, who took a guitar and began to pluck the strings. SpongeBob cleared his throat and began;

When you both first met…

_You thought she was just someone that you should fear_

_But then you got to know her, and now you're here_

_Love bonded you tight and love bonded you true_

_All because she was there for you_

Sandy sang her line next as Triton and I began dancing;

_When you first looked into his eyes_

_You thought he was not just any guy_

_Love got him bonded into you_

_All because he was there for you_

Sandy and SpongeBob sang their lines together as Triton twirled me;

_You shouldn't just mope around, don't even curse!_

_Your love is so strong, it could burst_

'_Cause being without your love is a lot less fun_

_Than there being no sun_

_Or being shunned_

There was a percussion solo with humming from the orca band. I looked into Triton's sea green eyes as SpongeBob and Sandy sang their final lines, never feeling any happier in my life;

_Now that you have heard our little song_

_We hope that your love stays forever strong_

_Don't be ashamed, don't deny the truth_

_To know that your love was there for you_

_Was there for you…_

Everyone cheered with a little whoop from Avery. We swam to him and hugged him together. He said, "I love you, guys." We made our replies, and Avery swam back to his parents.

As soon as he left, I hugged Triton and said in his ear, "This is the best day of my life." And of course, it was.

**THE END**

**A.N.: I hope you enjoyed my story! Wait 'til you see what I have next in mind!**


End file.
